


Принимать согласно инструкции

by kirikokun, TsissiBlack



Series: Больничный лист [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Брок не любил и совершенно не умел болеть, лежать в постели и всячески деградировать. Брок не любил бывать слабым, но от любой хвори главное найти своё лекарство ... и принимать его согласно инструкции.





	Принимать согласно инструкции

— Идите нахуй! — кружка с грохотом разбилась о стену.

Броку тяжело вставать, тяжело двигаться, дышать, моргать, жить. Слабость придавила к постели, прокатилась по телу горячечным жаром, разрывая лёгкие хриплым надрывным кашлем. Он слишком привык полагаться только на самого себя, как бы паршиво не было, чтобы сейчас принять помощь от кого-то другого, тем более от этих двоих фееричных имбецилов, что мялись у двери с обречённым видом смертников и старательно отводили бесстыжие глаза. Если Кэпу Брок ещё худо-бедно верил: ну не способен он на такую подлость, как украсть больного человека из его постели и увезти хрен знает куда под покровом ночи, да ещё не потревожив при этом охранной системы. Роджерс мог быть сколько угодно охрененным суперчеловеком, но при этом топал как стадо слонов, сносил периодически локтями не прибитые к стенам предметы и временами, особенно в периоды страшного волнения, становился совершенно неуклюж. А вот Барнс, этот мог и не такое провернуть, особенно если учесть специфику его прошлого. И Брок ни на йоту не верил этим бесстыжим серым глазам.

— Командир, ты должен пить бульон, — Барнс нахмурился, сжимая и разжимая бионическую ладонь, нависая над больным.

Брок страдальчески закатил глаза и едва подавил желание заехать в лоб легендарному убийце, за каким-то хером переквалифицировавшемуся в курицу-наседку.

— Не боюсь я тебя, урода, сколько ни старайся. Я домой, мужики, — он практически встал, но тяжёлая ладонь Кэпа, опустившаяся на плечо, нисколько не помогла побегу, особенно когда от неё так и пыхает таким необходимым сейчас жаром. Вот только если бы она сместилась чуть левее по плечу, на шею, под подбородок, где заполошно билась венка, выдавая все чувства Брока с головой.

— Ты должен пить своё лекарство! — по слогам повторил Барнс.

— С хуя ли? — в тон ему ответил Рамлоу, хотя сам уже давно понял и принял, как бы обидно за собственную уступчивость не было, что возмущался из чистого упрямства, и ему нестерпимо хотелось остаться в этой постели, как и мечтал одинокими ночами, засыпая в гостиной на диване, прислушиваясь к чужой страсти, кусая губы и моля сам не понимая о чём: то ли чтобы они уже кончили наконец и перестали доводить его хрупкую психику протяжными стонами, то ли пришли наконец и взяли то, что и так уже хуй знает сколько подписано и упаковано именно для них, блять.

Голова раскалывалась, тянула к подушке, мысли ворочались с трудом, тяжёлые веки так и норовили закрыться, но Брок боролся изо всех своих сил, тряс дурной головой, тёр слипающиеся глаза, привычно растягивал губы в хищном оскале и гневно зыркал на шепчущихся у двери суперов. То, что эти двое что-то задумали, догадаться мог бы даже недалёкий Уилсон, а уж Рамлоу кристально честные глаза Кэпа вот уже как несколько лет не могли обмануть, а уж если к делу был примешан Агент, то всё — пиши пропал Брок Рамлоу, вы все знали его как отменного мудака и командира. Не поминайте лихом.

Это для общественности за стенами верхних этажей базы ЩИТа Стивен Грант Роджерс был Великим и непоколебимым символом всего светлого, что можно было встретить в человеке. Встречались индивидуумы, пытавшиеся чуть ли Кэпа не святым признать, но Брок прекрасно знал, каким бывал Роджерс занудным по утрам, если не получал свою чашку безумно сладкого кофе, что у нормального человека от одного глотка зубы сводило, и неизменную булочку с корицей и изюмом, а ещё лучше с десяток таких булочек, чёрт бы побрал ускоренный суперсолдатский метаболизм. Сколько Брок подыхал в тренажёрном зале, чтобы иметь такую физическую форму, как сейчас. А Кэп мог сожрать любую жирную и сладкую дрянь и всё равно охуительный. Какой Роджерс въедливый и дотошный при разборе будущих операций, как может выбешивать, нарушая собственные же установки и предписания; его совершенное неумение шутить было и вовсе притчей во языцех, и по этому поводу не хохмил разве что ленивый, тот же Старк с завидной регулярностью подкалывал Кэпа насчёт шуток времён Ноя; привычка смотреть прямо в глаза собеседника, не моргая, будто бы забираясь в подкорку, высчитывая что-то, особенно пугала новичков; привычка лапать Барнса по поводу и без и ёбаная несгибаемость, о которую порой убиться хотелось. Если уж этот генномодифицированный долбоёб что-то решил, его и поездом с места не сдвинешь, сколько не старайся. Это с ушлым Барнсом можно было попытаться договориться, поторговаться в крайнем случае, выбить для себя хоть и не на самых выгодных условиях, но какую ни есть поблажку. Это срабатывало, правда, до того, как тот включал Зимнего. Этот был таким же твердолобым, как и Роджерс, но, в отличие от Стива, мог в лёгкую сломать руку, чтобы жертва была посговорчивее, и наплевать кто и где это.

— Выпей, прошу, — Стив присел рядом с кроватью на корточки так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, и протянул ту самую идиотскую кружку, закреплённую за Броком, когда он точно так же ухаживал за двумя разболевшимися идиотами без единой важной извилины в голове, раз догадались лезть к нему в дом и без нормального прикрытия и разведки вечно соваться в любые опасные дыры, успевай их только вытаскивать. Брок, конечно, знатно кривил душой, всё же любой из мстителей стоит двоих или троих хорошо обученных военных, а Кэп с Барнсом и всего десятка, но он слишком устал хвататься за сердце, когда эти два великовозрастных дебила пробивали собой стены, кидаясь в самое пекло, как бессмертные.

— Это нечестно, Роджерс, — огрызнулся Брок, отхлёбывая густое варево, покатал его на языке и, зажмурившись, проглотил, обжигая глотку; разбить на составляющие это так называемое лекарство, сколько Рамлоу не старался, не выходило никак, слишком там было всего. — На будущее, Кэп, горячей водки с лимоном и мёдом мне было бы в самый раз, и не стоило так заморачиваться.

— Ой, заткнись уже, командир, и спи, — хмыкнул Барнс, укладываясь рядом под боком поверх одеяла, положив левую руку на живот Брока и устроив тяжеленную голову на плече.

— Охуеть, — только и смог из себя выдавить Рамлоу, закрывая глаза, когда с другого бока прижался горячий, как печка, Стив.

Нет, они не распускали руки, хоть и Зимний нет-нет, а лез потискать больного, забраться живой ладонью под мокрую от пота футболку, огладить спину или напроситься вместе с Броком в душ, прикрываясь совершенно излишней, по мнению самого Рамлоу, заботой о его состоянии, ну, а вдруг командир сознание потеряет и башкой раковину разобьёт, но, видя хмурый взгляд практически доведённого до нервного тика Брока, готового оборонять тылы до последнего, отступал, горестно вздыхая и жалуясь на несправедливость судьбы в общем и недоебит в частности. Капитан вел себя не в пример лучше, но и от него у Брока в скором времени начал нервно дёргаться глаз. Роджерс не приставал, не лез с советами, как это обычно бывало, но следовал неотступно, словно тень, сверля спину тяжёлым взглядом, от которого хотелось пригнуться и для верности накрыть голову чем-нибудь, по прочности не уступающим Щиту, а ещё лучше окопаться где-нибудь в Айове и не отсвечивать, вдруг пронесёт. Но Брок держался, зло скалился и всячески старался вернуться в свою квартиру.

От всей этой заботы было и смешно, и грустно одновременно.

Очень редко у Брока выдавалась минутка, когда оба супермудака оставляли его одного, и в такие моменты ему безумно, до какого-то помешательства хотелось прикрыть глаза и потеряться среди белых, терпко пахнущих лавандой простыней, заботливо перестеленных этим утром Роджерсом, хотелось поверить, что это всё настоящее, то самое, о чем так любят снимать кино, что это и его дом, его кровать, его мужики, что оно всё только для него, потому что он, старый размечтавшийся разомлевший от внимания и заботы дурак, действительно нужен, что это всё не в качестве благодарности Капитана-Я-Привык-Отдавать-Долги. Что он может подняться, выйти из комнаты, как есть: босой, в дурацких домашних штанах Барнса, подойти к доламывающему кофемашину Роджерсу, огладить его крепкий зад и не получить за это в морду.

А ещё очень хотелось сдаться, чтобы крепость ёбаной гордости уже наконец пала, и, может, они его всё-таки трахнут, не просто же так Зимний его слюной по вечерам заливал, прежде чем устроить тяжеленную голову на плече, придавив конечностями к кровати, что ни двинуться, ни вздохнуть по-человечески. И Брок, сверля взглядом лохматую макушку Зимнего, в который раз ловит себя на позорной мысли — согласиться, пусть даже это и банальное любопытство, проверка поводка, их с Кэпом суперлюбви, да поебать, по какой причине они его хотят, заботятся. Поебать, даже если это будет разовая акция, и дальше Броку вновь придётся наблюдать за суперсолдатскими заигрываниями друг с другом или очередной жертвой чересчур ебливого Барнса. Но Брок пока держался, пусть и сил уже не было никаких. И понимал, что если что — пристрелит собственноручно следующего «удачливого» идиота, на которого падёт милость этих идиотов клинических.

А ещё Рамлоу не понимал, почему всё это привалило именно ему. Нет, он не был милым и обаятельным, какие обычно нравились абсолютно всем, всегда говорил, что думает, приправляя речь вдохновляющим на подвиги матерком, любил дорогой крепкий табак и дымил, как паровоз, чёрный густой кофе без сахара, но с ирландским ликёром, не дурак был выпить и всегда оставался при своём мнении, не преминув напомнить позже, что был прав, а все остальные сказочные долбаёбы и вообще непонятно что забыли в спецструктурах. Брок не был похож на прилизанного Уилсона, норовившего чуть ли не на член Роджерса прыгнуть, лишь бы его заметили и признали, не был очаровательным мудаком и плейбоем в идеальном костюме, как Старк. Рамлоу был простым и понятным мудаком, махровым таким, с не одним кладбищем за спиной, такими тайнами, что копаться заебёшься, и верным зауэром в кобуре, готовый отстреливаться в любой момент.

На кухне кто-то грохнул посудой, выматерился голосом Стива и ощутимо потянуло горелым. Брок тряхнул головой, отгоняя разлагающие последнюю уверенность в принятом решении держаться от суперов подальше мысли, и выругался. Если Барнса отправили на задание, а всё на то и указывало, не зря же он вскочил ни свет ни заря, слюняво присосался к губам сонно отмахивающегося Брока и ускакал куда-то в неизвестном направлении, то сейчас Стивен блядский Роджерс старательно уничтожает последнее, что у них осталось от продуктов, купленных ещё Рамлоу.

— Если человек гениален, то гениален во всём, да, Кэп? — хмыкнул Брок, остановившись в дверях кухни, привалившись к косяку плечом, с ехидным прищуром наблюдая занятную сцену — Стив Роджерс-суперчеловек и поваренная книга.

— Ты зачем встал, Брок? — Стив в очередной раз с сомнением глянул в кастрюлю и со вздохом определил её в мойку, заливая содержимое водой.

— И чтобы пропустить такое занимательное зрелище? — Брок обвёл взглядом разруху, царившую на кухне, и усмехнулся. — Нет уж, иногда хочется побыть в первых рядах, а не разгребать за вами, уродами, последствия.

— Да когда такое… — вскинулся было Роджерс, но как-то сдулся и, горестно выдохнув, достал телефон. — Что хочешь на завтрак?

Всю неделю, пока Барнс где-то устанавливал мир и порядок по версии ЩИТ 2.0, улучшенной и реорганизованной, они со Стивом знакомились заново, учились разговаривать, не срываясь на покровительственные нотки — Стив, и не сыпать злым сарказмом через слово — Брок. По утрам с разрешения какого-то эскулапа, притащенного Роджерсом из клиники, которую спонсировал Старк, они бегали в парке. Хотя это всё тяжело было назвать бегом. Брок прекрасно помнил, на что способен Стив, даже когда он заёбан жизнью и Фьюри до чёрных кругов под глазами, а уж после приличного такого отпуска и подавно, и бесился, когда этот уебан притормаживал и старался бежать со скоростью «ещё не полностью окрепшего» Брока, хохотал, уворачиваясь от разъярённого Рамлоу, но так и не прекращал свою деморализующую деятельность, внося смуту в и так совершенно ничего не понимающую душу Брока.

Потом заходили либо в гастроном купить свежего мяса, нарезки и сыра, полюбезничать с милой Ханной, либо в булочную, где Брок под завистливым взглядом покупателей скупал половину прилавка и, всучив пакеты невозможно довольному Роджерсу, поворачивал в сторону дома. Пили на кухне ароматный чай и молчали, думая каждый о своём, присматриваясь друг к другу, словно школьники на свиданиях.

Стив днём часто уезжал на базу, оставляя для Брока длинный список из того, что ему просто необходимо сделать, чтобы наконец поправиться, и чего ни в коем случае нельзя, а сам Брок бродил по уже родной для него квартире в попытке отыскать пятый угол и перестать доканывать себя бесполезными терзаниями. И ведь раньше не бывало такого, чтобы командир военизированного подразделения огневой поддержки СТРАЙК сомневался в себе, как сопливый подросток, искал подвох в том, что само плыло к нему в руки, и изводил себя вопросами «а что, если». Но когда вечером возвращался Роджерс, всё это отходило на задний план. Они валялись на диване в гостиной, пили пиво, ржали над идиотскими комедиями, иногда касаясь друг друга как бы невзначай, и засыпали в одной постели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

А ещё у Брока стояло так, хоть в стенах дыры пробивай. И пусть Стив был до милого галантен и старомоден и не старался лишний раз, как Барнс, ухватить его за задницу, зажать в углу, тыкаясь губами куда попадёт, но одних взглядов, размеренного дыхания в плечо по ночам хватало, чтобы член Брока болезненно дёргался, стоило тому хоть немного ослабить самоконтроль. И однажды этому хвалёному самоконтролю Командира пришёл конец, обрушив его под ноль.

Стива не было весь день, но Брок и не думал волноваться, так как миссий у того не предвиделось в обозримом будущем, террористы тоже люди и в предпраздничные дни были заняты чем угодно, но только не подготовкой очередного мирового пиздеца, а Барнс как раз час назад отзвонился, мол, жив, здоров, едет домой, хочет нормальный душ, ужин и ебаться. Брок только горестно вздохнул, вытаскивая из морозилки стейки, предчувствуя очередную одинокую ночь на диване и горящее, ломающееся от неудовлетворения тело, громкие порнографические стоны Баки. А он снова будет курить одну за одной, зло косясь в темноту коридора и поминая добрым словом тех, кто напиздел про хорошую звукоизоляцию, потому что складывалось впечатление, что эти двое трахались в нескольких метрах от него. Брок застонал, со всей силы приложившись головой о дверцу шкафчика для просветления поплывшего от фантазий мозга, и вновь принялся нарезать салат, стараясь не отхватить себе по нервяку несколько пальцев.

Брок вытер руки, покосился на часы и прикурил, чиркнув колёсиком зажигалки. Можно было, конечно, собрать манатки и свалить, пока обоих суперов нет дома, в надежде, что их обоих перемкнёт на кого-нибудь другого, и они забудут его, оставят в покое растревоженное сердце, и не придётся оставлять за спиной глупые надежды на «долго и счастливо», чай не мальчик уже о таком мечтать, но с этими по-другому не получалось. Но всё внутри вопило не делать глупостей, дождаться Стива с работы и Барнса с задания и сесть поговорить наконец-то.

Хлопнула входная дверь, зазвенели ключи.

— Как верная жёнушка, блять, — криво усмехнулся Брок, вытирая руки полотенцем, и пошёл встречать «муженька».

Стив сидел на полу, слепо уставившись в потолок.

— Кэп, шёл бы ты в душ, полегчает, — Брок протянул руку, помогая подняться. Он не спрашивал, что произошло такого, что смогло за несколько часов настолько размазать такого человека, как Капитан Америка, всё же Фьюри был мастером ебать и доёбывать, за что старого циклопа хотелось пристрелить уже давно, но начальство не выбирают. Брок помог Кэпу раздеться, включил воду в душе, заталкивая Роджерса под воду, огладил мимолётно широкую спину, кусая губы, чтобы не застонать в голос.

— Брок, я…

— Стив, команды пиздеть не было, домывайся и на кухню, покормлю тебя, что ли.

Броку отчаянно хотелось сунуть голову под кран с холодной водой, дать самому себе в морду, чтобы хоть на миг забыть подтянутую идеальную задницу Роджерса и не тянуть к нему руки при любом удобном случае. С Барнсом было проще, у того всё на лице написано большими мигающими буквами и сложно перепутать, по крайней мере ему, с какими намерениями этот киборг подкатывает в очередной момент, достаточно взглянуть в хитрющие глаза, на влажные блядские губы, от которых и в сороковых текли все окрестные дамочки, что уж говорить сейчас, когда женщины без какого-то стеснения могли предложить понравившемуся прогуляться до ближайшего мотеля. Брок скрипнул зубами, представив ебливого Барнса одного не пойми где на миссии и без присмотра Кэпа или СТРАЙКа.

— Ебалом ты не вышел, командир, ревновать их, — буркнул Брок, ставя на огонь сковороду для стейков.

Стив ел молча, иногда зависая, устремляя взгляд в пустоту, потом будто просыпался, выныривал откуда-то, с недоумением смотрел на вилку в руке, на тарелку перед собой, замершего у окна с сигаретой в руках Брока, хмурился, будто сказать что-то хотел и не решался. Брок зло усмехнулся, раздавил в пепельнице окурок, хлопнул ладонями по бёдрам.

— Что, кончилось моё время, Роджерс? Пора и честь знать? Мог бы не заморачиваться и позвонить или СМС отправить. Хотя нет, ты же у нас дохуя правильный, да? — Брок глянул на измятую пачку в руках, швырнул её в угол. — Не заморачивайся, Капитан, я не нежная фиалка, место своё знаю.

— Брок, Пегги умерла, — хриплый, глухой, надтреснутый голос Стива нагнал Рамлоу уже в коридоре, ударил не хуже ударной волны, выбил из лёгких воздух, оглушил, заново роняя на Брока Трискелион.

— Уёбок, — выматерился он, бросая сумку под ноги.

Брок не умел успокаивать, не знал правильных слов, которые обычно принято говорить в таких случаях, не приходилось ему как-то выступать жилеткой. Обычно хватало посидеть рядом с Роллинзом, которого в очередной раз жена выгнала из дома за пьянку с тем же самым Броком, похлопать его по плечу и посоветовать в каком магазине и какой букет больше подойдёт для задабривания благоверной. Проблемы Мэй решались и того проще, выбивать дурь из долбоёбов, умудрившихся как-то подгадить «его девочке», было даже приятно, хоть она и злилась показательно на самоуправство командира, но он же видел по взгляду, по смягчившемуся лицу — всё сделал правильно. А у Таузига и проблемы были соответствующие его уровню интеллекта, там не помогать, а обнять и плакать надо было и задаваться в тысячный раз вопросом, как этот барашек тесты-то сдал первые, чтобы в отряд попасть. Брок был для бойцов за папу, маму и всех остальных членов большой и дружной семьи, заботился как мог, воспитывал, никогда не позволяя, правда, садиться особо ретивым себе на шею, объясняя метким ударом в солнечное сплетение и парочкой крепких выражений, что если надо, он и за ремень возьмётся.

А вот сейчас он не мог вымолвить и слова, лишь притянул Стива к себе, позволив уткнуться лицом в живот, обнял, костеря собственное тело, тут же отозвавшееся на долгожданную близость определённым образом.

— Ты вот скажи мне, Стив, хули ты мне, уроду, в рожу не дал, а сидел и эту поебень героически выслушивал, а? — Брок ещё что-то шептал совершенно идиотское, про будет легче, потом сам себя материл, просил Роджерса не слушать идиота, гладил по волосам, по вздрагивающим плечам. — Пойдём в постель, Стив, тебе надо поспать.

— А ты? Уйдёшь?

— Дебил ты, Роджерс, куда я от вас, долбоёбов, денусь, пропадёте же без присмотра, — выдохнул Брок, утаскивая Кэпа в спальню. Он ещё долго лежал без сна, слушал размеренное дыхание уснувшего наконец Стива и понял с оглушающей ясностью — он дома, вот его место, и он будет рад быть рядом с этими двумя день, месяц, год, ровно столько, сколько они ему позволят, и всё сделает, только чтобы у них всё было хорошо и этот мир не пытался прихлопнуть этих двоих суперов с такой невероятной частотой.

***

Брок вздохнул, переворачиваясь на другой бок, уткнулся носом в подушку Баки.

— Пожрать-то есть что-то в этом доме? — по паркету прогрохотали тяжёлые ботинки Барнса.

— Не ори, нет ничего, как раз успеем закупиться, пока Брок спит, завтраком порадуем.

— Охуеть, — восхитился Зимний на весь коридор. — Это вроде меня неделю не было. Только вернулся и сразу впрягли.

— Ещё кекс имбирный купим и молока, — попытался подмазаться Стив.

— Ага, и смазку, — хохотнул Баки, заставив Брока прислушаться сильнее.

— Смазку? Зачем?

— Без смазки?

— Без! — сказал, как отрезал Кэп, заставив Брока усмехнуться в подушку.

— Жёстко! — протянул Барнс, звеня ключами. — Это ты меня по слюне трахать можешь, а командир у нас хрупкий, он может не оценить такие подкаты.

— Значит надо закупиться впрок! — постановил Роджерс и хлопнул входной дверью.

Брок со стоном накрыл голову подушкой и рассмеялся в голос.

— А жизнь-то налаживается, старый ты дурак!

***

И нет, Брок не ждал, не ходил взад-вперёд, нервно меряя шагами гостиную, нисколько не волновался, нервно проводя ладонью по волосам, не выкурил три сигареты, не он чуть не расколотил кружку Барнса, потому что мешалась.

— Блять, как девственник, честное слово, — рыкнул он сам себе, успокаиваясь.

Сколько всего было в его жизни и хорошего, и плохого, сколько дерьма хлебнул, сколько раз всплывал, хоть камень на шее тянул на дно, а сейчас-то что дёргаться?

— В пизду, — прохрипел он, глянув на себя в зеркало, привычно оскалившись, отражение оскалилось в ответ. — Пошло оно всё в пизду.

Брок не вздрогнул, когда горячая рука прошлась по спине, с силой оглаживая мышцы, лишь упёрся руками в стену, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги. Не отстранился, когда Барнс вжался со спины всем собой, жадно прикусив загривок. Только рвано выдохнул, подался назад, прижимаясь сильнее, застонал, когда тёплая от воды бионическая ладонь легла на пресс.

— Я не думал, что тебя придётся столько уговаривать, Командир, — выдохнул Барнс в плечо Брока, кусая сильно, правильно, оставляя на коже метку принадлежности. — А ты ведь легко не сдаёшься, упёртый мудак, до последнего барахтаешься, даже когда совсем за яйца держат, — живая ладонь прошлась по мошонке, поднимаясь к головке едва ощутимыми прикосновениями, заставив охнуть, податься навстречу. Губы Баки требовательно прошлись по шее, а Брок плавился, нервно сглатывая, и толкался в чужую хватку. — Я так давно хотел тебя попробовать.

— Заткнись, Барнс, Христом Богом прошу, завались и трахни меня уже наконец, — прохрипел Брок, чувствуя, что ещё немного, всего пара уверенных движений, и его порвёт, разнесет ошметками по этой чёртовой ванной.

— Э-нет, командир, ты знатно заставил нас побегать, — шепнул в другое ухо Стив на манер Барнса, становясь рядом под обжигающе горячие вроде бы струи воды, огладил мокрое бедро Брока. — Так просто теперь не отделаешься.

Они мяли, гладили его в четыре руки, то едва касаясь, то стараясь пробраться под кожу, сплавиться с ним, стать одним целым. Целовали, вылизывали, дышали им, не оставляя миллиметра пространства и секунды для сомнений.

— Иисусе… — выдохнул Брок, когда рука Стива прошлась по всей длине, нежно потерев уздечку крепко стоявшего члена, и ощутимо сжала у основания. Когда живые же пальцы Баки нежно накрыли головку, осторожно оглаживая, а чьи-то пальцы с силой прошлись по ягодицам, коснулись входа, слегка надавливая, Брок готов был биться головой о стену, вызывать Сатану и молиться всем святым одновременно. — Блять.

Брок запрокинул голову, давясь водой и стоном, содрогнулся, выгибаясь и вжимаясь всем телом в этих двух садистов, чувствуя себя оголенным проводом и кончая как будто впервые в жизни, где-то на заднем фоне ощущая, как пьяный дурман затягивает сознание, давая разрешение на всё, абсолютно всё, срывая последние тормоза. Он сейчас был в руках двух самых желанных мужиков на свете, плавился, гнулся, стонал, совершенно по-блядски подставляясь, цепляясь за широкие плечи Баки, потому что ноги отказывались держать.

— В спальню, — скомандовал Кэп, отстраняясь. Со стороны бы показалось, что это не он сейчас с силой отдрачивал Броку, словно от этого зависела чья-то жизнь, и не он притирался к бедру своим немаленьким членом.

Брок плыл, горел, полыхал, подобно сверхновой, и прохладные простыни, коснувшись чувствительной кожи, лишь плеснули кипятком по нервным окончаниям, заставив взвыть, прогнуться в пояснице. Тело знало, чего хотело, и теперь намеревалось получить своё сполна.

— Стиви, — застонал Баки, сжав бёдра Брока и притягивая его к себе, оказавшись на постели одним слитным движением. — Ты видишь, какой он охуенный? Ты только посмотри, Стиви, — прижался к спине, целуя между лопаток.

— Мать твою, Зимний! Ты смерти моей хочешь? — почти заорал Брок, когда оба любовника отстранились, оставив одного на постели, но его тут же подхватили, помогая встать на колени, вжали в твёрдое совершенное тело Капитана блять Америка спиной, а Баки лишь насмешливо фыркнул на тираду Брока, склоняясь над снова крепко стоящим членом Рамлоу, подул на головку, нарезая вокруг уретры круги кончиком языка и нежно, коротко целуя, словно пробуя на вкус. Резко подавшись вперёд и пропуская Брока в самое горло, Барнс поднял взгляд, в котором плавилось блядское серебро, будто спрашивая разрешения. Чисто номинального.

— Да соси ты уже, сука. Чего ждёшь? — взмолился Брок, путаясь в словах и сам не зная, чего хочет больше: губ Барнса на своём члене или чтобы Стив заменил свои вездесущие пальцы в его заднице чем-нибудь посущественнее. Потому что вспомнить, когда Роджерс успел засадить ему, разрабатывая, он не смог бы при всём желании. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. И явно не на этой неделе.

— Есть, командир, — хохотнул Баки, выпуская член изо рта и вылизывая ствол широкими мазками от основания до головки.

— Ты, блять, ещё честь мне сейчас отдай, — прохрипел Брок, насаживаясь уже вроде бы на три пальца Кэпа, вздрагивая от каждого поцелуя, хриплого дыхания в шею, чувствуя спиной, как напрягаются ласкающие его руки Стива, и как тому сложно не сорваться, просто и без затей засадить Броку по самое основание. Останавливало этих хронических идиотов только то, что Рамлоу они без должной подготовки порвут на британский флаг.

— О-о, сладкий, — протянул Баки, облизав припухшие губы. — Я тебе сегодня всё отдам и всё возьму, поверь, Детка. В долгу не останусь.

И снова обхватил невозможными губами головку, не заглатывая глубже, просто со вкусом её обсасывая, и замер, зажмурился, что-то для себя решая и уверенно, уже без лишней спешки насаживаясь ртом на член почти по самое основание, сглатывая и перебирая пальцами железной руки тяжёлые яйца Брока. Не будь он так уверен в Барнсе, это бы здорово пощекотало расшатанные нервишки, но здравый смысл махал ручкой, подталкивая Брока к краю короткими, резкими толчками.

Он задыхался, насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы, мечтая не то выматерить неторопливого Стива, не то заскулить. Просто от того, что их было мало. Пальцев было пиздец как мало. С Баки всё наоборот. Он был везде. Блядские яркие губы, обхватывающие ствол, казались самым правильным и самым шикарным зрелищем, которое только видел в своей жизни Брок из-под полуприкрытых век. Превратившийся в вязкую жижу мозг проецировал картинку, даже когда у него кончились силы смотреть на это, и он просто отдался ощущениям, в очередной раз оказываясь на грани.

Барнс отстранился слишком резко, пережимая член у основания, а Стив вцепился мертвой хваткой в бедро, не вынимая пальцы, нет. Просто не давая Броку насадиться на них и получить положеную за всё время беспросветной одинокой дрочки сатисфакцию.

— Вы ёбу дали… Какого ху…

— Тихо, командир. Не шуми. Я же обещал. В долгу не останусь, — поднимаясь и жадно целуя резко распахнувшего глаза и ошалевшего от такого резкого облома Брока, Баки притянул Стива, целуя его и делясь вкусом их Детки. — Стиви, только давай без особого садизма.

Им слова нахуй были не нужны. Это Брок понял давно. Как увидел этих двоих, просто смотрящих друг на друга в упор, не мигая, так и понял, подтвердив свою догадку, когда они не сговариваясь начали работать слаженно, как механизм часов: они были шестеренками — каждая на своем месте.

Брок смотрел на них со стороны, таких идеально сработанных неизвестными богами, и думал: что он забыл между ними, такими? Но этот момент, когда он, как ни странно, оказался к месту, он не променяет ни на что.

Вот и сейчас, Бак говорил со Стивом вслух Брока ради, а не пользы для. Взглядом он, наверняка, уже высказал всё, что думает о нетерпеливом нраве Капитана, мать его, Америка в постели, обещая всевозможные кары. Поэтому Стив был аккуратен. Слишком аккуратен. До зубовного скрежета. Броку хотелось развернуться и сбить к чертям собачьим кулаки в кровь об эту идеальную рожу, лишь бы сделал хоть что-то кроме медленно добавленного из чрезмерной осторожности четвертого пальца. Брок сейчас бы и на кулак согласился, если бы Стив не вел себя, как черепаха на солнышке.

— Роджерс, блять. Еби, наконец, или иди нахер… — он всё-таки заскулил. Позорно, глухо, когда Стив, образчик патриотичности, мстительно потер простату кончиками пальцев.

— Сходит, командир. Он обязательно на него сходит, — прижимающийся к груди Барнс не давал даже продохнуть. Но как же правильно было за него цепляться, облизывая пересохшие губы наперегонки с чужим языком, прогибаясь в пояснице. Не было стыдно за собственную, до кровавой пелены перед глазами, жадность. С этими полудурками она приобретала новые краски, перемежая багровое собственничество новыми эмоциями. Она подогревала, до синяков от пальцев на бедрах от живой руки Стива и металлической — Баки. Брок был уверен, что на утро он будет похож на жертву группового изнасилования, но резко пропавшие пальцы уверили его в мыслях о том, что оно того стоило.

Баки прижал его к себе, чуть отодвигаясь и давая Стиву свободу действий, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться, скользя членом между крепкими ягодицами. Щедро смазанным, толстым членом. То ли он никуда не торопился, то ли терпения был сраный вагон… Брок особым терпением не отличался никогда, поэтому дернулся в крепкой хватке, понимая, что каша в голове не даст высказать всё, что он думает о ленивом темпе Роджерса, всё, что действительно хотелось.

— Куда, Командир? Порвет, — Стив и Баки так и не прекращали своего невербального диалога, поэтому Броку не досталось зрелище абсолютно беззащитного выражения лица Стива, когда он начал проталкиваться крупной, налитой головкой в неподатливую, пусть и любовно растянутую дырку.

Где-то в глубине, в груди зародился гортанный хриплый рык, Брока будто в кипяток с головой окунуло, лизнуло жаром с ног до головы и, казалось, двинься Стив, и он вспыхнет, растворяясь в непонятном тянущем удовольствии, стремлении быть наполненным до краёв, растянутым до предела.

Стив протискивался в него, жарко выдыхая в шею, раскрывая ладонями почти до боли, оставляя всё больше синяков, тут же наливающихся чернотой, и Брок гнулся, подставляясь. Несмотря на богатый жизненный опыт, сейчас для него все было будто впервые: неудобство, граничившее с болью, предвкушение, от которого кровь тяжело и гулко стучала в висках, жажда удовольствия — такая острая, что даже кричать не получалось, голос отказывал, оставляя только хриплое громкое дыхание и паскудный, позорный скулеж.

— Потерпи, — простонал Стив, — господи, Брок.

— Шевелись, блять, Роджерс. Шевелись уже, — одними губами хрипел Брок, выталкивая из себя слова, не совсем уверенный в правильной их последовательности. Это должно было прозвучать приказом, а на деле вышло почти умоляюще.

Барнс перехватил его удобнее живой рукой, а второй, видимо, вцепился Роджерсу в задницу, потому что тот, со стоном выдохнув, вошел до самого корня и замер, дыша загнанно, как после часа прыжков вокруг груши.

Задницу, конечно, саднило, но сквозь этот явный дискомфорт проступало другое: давно забытое чувство блядского желания быть выебанным. Принадлежать кому-то сильному настолько, что подчинение не казалось наигранным, не требовало усилий. Насаживаться на толстый ствол, не думая ни о чем. Тогда, в юности, к этим чувствам всегда примешивался мерзкий привкус недоверия. Казалось, в глазах партнера он — очередная жадная дырка. Сейчас же Брок чувствовал только вышибающую остатки мозгов любовь — себе-то он мог признаться. И потому, когда Стив нежно, слишком медленно двинулся обратно, он подался к Барнсу, почти выпуская из себя Роджерса.

Баки хрипло выдохнул, инстинктивно подавая бедрами, почти трахая воздух, и Брок, почти оглохший от запредельной чувственной перегрузки, обхватил его член ладонью.

Дальше все слилось, будто он вдруг попал внутрь ебанного калейдоскопа.

Вот он скользит грудью по простыне, беспомощно сминая ее ладонями, а Роджерс дерет его, почти не жалея, хрипло выдыхая каждый раз, как загоняет до упора. Барнс быстро дрочит себе, трогает губы загрубевшими пальцами, и Брок открывает рот, принимая их, обсасывая солоноватые подушечки, отчего металлическая рука на члене, до этого едва касавшаяся нежной плоти, сжимается вокруг нее опасным кольцом.

— Дай, — прохрипел Брок, и Барнс, как чертов телепат, садится перед лицом, запускает руку в волосы и бьёт упругой головкой, размазывая смазку по губам, дразнясь. Взгляд у него при этом такой же шалый, как у Брока. Шалый, с искоркой неверия в самой глубине заполнившего радужку зрачка.

Брок берёт до самого горла, давясь от ебанного желания захапать больше, чем может сожрать, и эти двое, потеряв, казалось, всякие тормоза, принимаются трахать его с двух сторон, словно это было само собой разумеющимся — быть с ним, с Броком. Живые, жадно стонущие в поцелуй друг друга. И это кажется таким пиздецки правильным, что Броку впервые в жизни не нужно касаться себя, чтобы забиться в оглушительном оргазме, едва не сбросив Стива в плотном, жарком удовольствии, от которого он, кажется, даже ненадолго уплыл, давая организму, оказавшемуся не готовым к такому откровению, уйти на «перезагрузку».

Очнувшись, Брок обнаружил себя по-блядски раскрытым, совершенно неспособным даже пошевелиться. Барнс лениво вылизывал его задницу, проходясь мягким языком по чувствительному входу, а Роджерс нежно целовал в уголок губ и гладил по голове, как какого-то кота.

Было охуенно. Никакой неловкости и сожалений.

— Наш, — тихо произнес Стив без каких-либо предисловий. Знал — его поймут. — Болит?

— Ага. Мозг от твоей заботы.

Барнс фыркнул прямо Броку в задницу, и от этого по телу прошла слабая судорога — будто отголосок пережитого удовольствия.

— Отдыхай, — распорядился Барнс, по-хозяйски устраиваясь на Роджерсе. — А я займусь этим чудовищем, пока оно снова не принялось жрать мою Детку.

— Нихуя себе забота, — хмыкнул Брок, наблюдая, как Барнс стискивает в металлическом кулаке короткие волосы Роджерса и буквально трахает его языком в глотку, одновременно раздвигая крепкие ноги и вставляя сразу два смазанных пальца. И Стив со стоном тянет его на себя, жадно, без особой нежности.

Если он считал, что его страстно выебали, то, похоже, ничерта не понимал в прикладной ебле. Потому что эта дурная парочка сношалась, как звери в гон, хватая друг друга за волосы и трахая так жестко, будто хронически голодали и мучались от нескончаемого недоебита.

Барнс почти рычал, оттянув Стива за волосы, вбиваясь в него сзади, заставляя далеко запрокинуть голову, прогибаться в пояснице под невозможным углом, обнажив беззащитную шею. И блядский Кэп, мать его, Америка, лишь хватал воздух пересохшими, распухшими губами, позволяя ему это надругательство над национальным достоянием. Грубое такое надругательство, явно доставлявшее удовольствие обеим сторонам.

— Бак, — низко рыкнул Роджерс. — Баки!

— Давай, мелкий, давай, сладкий.

И Роджерс дал. Едва коснувшись члена, он захрипел, будто собирался скончаться, зажмурился, как от боли, и кончил, едва не сбросив Барнса с себя. Но тот, выпустив его волосы, надавил на лопатки и дотрахивал, жадно, даже не мигая, глядя Броку в глаза.

Когда он скатился с него, его член и не думал падать. Брок на секунду лениво подумал, что так они заебут друг друга до смерти, до такого состояния, что и в некрологе приличного писать будет нечего, но тут Барнс дернул его к себе за бедра и принялся лизать от растраханной задницы до головки снова наливающегося кровью члена.

— Хочу тебя, Детка, — признался он яйцам Брока и вобрал их по очереди в рот со вкусом обсасывая и блаженно жмурясь. — Куда ты там меня посылал?

— Нахуй, — Брок намотал на кулак его возмутительно блестящие патлы и натянул на себя этот жадный рот. — Что? Решил сходить?

— Чего я, по-твоему, добиваюсь? — он еще раз облизал полностью вставший член Брока, поцеловал потянувшегося к нему Роджерса, потом плеснул смазки на член и плавно, одним нечеловечески медленным движением опустился сверху.

Из легких будто выкачали весь воздух. Брок впился пальцами в твердые ягодицы Баки, попытался вдохнуть, но не мог. Туго, горячо, сладко — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Да, Детка, — простонал Барнс и повёл бедрами, как ебанная стриптизерша на шесте, будто примериваясь, а потом с ходу задал такой темп, что Брок не то, что говорить — дышать забывал.

Барнс трахал себя его членом, глядя в глаза, и от этого поплывшего, совершенно блядского взгляда у Брока все внутри переворачивалось. Роджерс, перевернувшись на бок, лениво поглаживал себя, наводя на мысль о том, что конца-края этим игрищам не будет…

Спроси у Брока кто — сколько продолжалось это вынимающее душу, распыляющее её на сотни сверхновых, безумие, он бы прикурил, затянулся жадно, будто стараясь почувствовать, что вот он, живой даже вроде бы, относительно целый, пожал бы плечами и уточнил какое сегодня число.

Сколько времени он пролежал оглушённым, размазанным, сколько следил, лениво подмечая детали, лаская взглядом явно дорвавшихся любовников, сколько приводил мысли в относительный порядок, соскребался с постели мало на что способный, Брок опять-таки не решился бы выяснять. Ему было хорошо, охуенно, правильно. Он был на своём месте и неважно, только ли с кем-то одним, или зажатый с двух сторон самыми охуительными, словно высеченными из мрамора, мужиками во вселенной, или наблюдая, как они лижутся, притиснувшись друг к другу близко-близко, что при должной фантазии их можно принять за одно совершенное существо. И Брок наблюдал, подмечая новые оттенки, грани свои суперов и чувствовал — сходит с ума, окончательно, бесповоротно растворяется в их чувствах друг к другу и к нему. Он был рад этому сумасшествию. Только бы сейчас не проснуться изломанным в больничной палате, только бы всё это не было сном, вывертом его ёбанного сознания. Результатом сильнейшей контузии, да если это даже так, то Брок готов бросить всё и остаться в забытье. В мире, где возможно такое, или положить всю жизнь, чтобы всё это: теплый влюблённый взгляд Стива, его большие руки, биение суперсолдатского сердца под ладонью, блядские, горящие алым губы Зимнего, стоны, выгибающееся, бьющееся в экстазе сильное тело, жар, обволакивающий, накрывающий с головой — стало реальностью, и всё равно, что для этого потребуется сделать. Нагнуть ещё раз Гидру? В одиночку? Да не проблема. Когда можно приступать? Устроить переворот? Мир во всём мире? Да хоть в космос без скафандра. Неважно. Брок готов был на любые свершения.

— Не вздумай засыпать, Командир, — у самого уха мурлыкнул Барнс, потёрся колкой от щетины скулой о плечо и легко поднялся, будто бы не он только что разложил и трахнул всех, до кого только смог дотянуться, будто бы не он невероятно гнулся, насаживаясь на член обоих любовников по очереди.

— Неугомонный, блять, — открыв один глаз, выдохнул Брок, косясь на бесстыдно разгуливающего в чём мать родила Барнса. — Отъебись, а?

— Нет уж, — Баки ехидно усмехнулся, доставая из шкафа свежее бельё. — В этом всём я спать не буду и тебе не дам, не будь хрюкающим ничтожеством, Командир, после Стива в душ.

— Чего это только после Стива? — Брок кое-как сполз с постели, поднялся и присвистнул, рассматривая в зеркальной дверце шкафа расцвеченную засосами грудь и шею, и, как бы между прочим, отмечая, что так ему нравится намного больше.

— А того, двоих я до утра вас в постель не уложу, а кому-то завтра, точнее уже сегодня СТРАЙК нагибать за лень и раздолбайство, — Барнс подошёл со спины, обнял, устроив голову на плече. — Не то, чтобы я был против продолжения, Командир, но ты деток затрахаешь, они и так сначала узнают о твоём настроении, а только потом в зал входят.

— Баки? — Брок присвистнул, обернувшись к капитану, того укусы и засосы расписали не менее живописно, жалко только, что все эти художества через пару часов побледнеют и пропадут, оставшись лишь сладким воспоминанием. — Кто следующий?

И только на Броке эта живопись заживать будет медленно и лениво. Будто организм сам только «за» хранить напоминание о том, что это не бред больной фантазии и контуженного мозга.

— Командир, только давай без рефлексии, ладно? — серьёзно заглянув в глаза Рамлоу, попросил Баки, улыбнулся одними губами, не отпуская встревоженного взгляда, будто бы видел его насквозь, ощущал на своей шкуре все страхи, что накатывали на Брока, стоило тому хоть на миг задуматься о происходящем. — Всё хорошо, поверь наконец в это, — и легко коснулся губами его губ. — Я быстро!

Брок хотел бы поговорить со Стивом, обозначить наконец своё место, чтобы стало хоть немного понятнее, но молчал, не задавал так и рвавшихся с языка вопросов, решив, что, раз приняли, пригрели, дали доступ к телу, то хуй теперь от него избавятся, пристрелить проще будет, чем отогнать.

— Кэп, ты ведь в курсе, что мы в ответе за всех кого приручили? — оскалился Брок, готовый ощетиниться, доказывая свою нужность, привести тысячу доводов «для чего», но Стив в ответ лишь тепло улыбнулся, притягивая его к себе за шею, целуя, как в первый раз, пробуя губы Брока на вкус.

— Знаю.

***

— И жили они долго и счастливо? — вопросительно протянул Баки, вытянувшись на постели во весь рост, искоса поглядывая, на вытирающихся любовников.

— Весело тебе, я вижу, — усмехнулся Брок, метнув в нахально улыбающегося Барнса мокрым полотенцем. — Жили долго и счастливо, говоришь? Так ты всё это видишь?

— Да, и трахались до самого последнего часа!

— Какое же ты хамло, — восхищённо присвистнул Брок и завалился под бок, оттеснив Зимнего к краю, утягивая за собой и Стива.

— Учился у мастера.

Суперы, наверное, видели уже десятый сон, а Брок смотрел в потолок и улыбался, как клинический идиот, не кривил саркастично губы, не скалился в ответ, а именно улыбался, впервые готовый отдать всё, пойти на любые меры ради кого-то, стать частью, не стараясь перетянуть на себя главенство. И это было правильно, до последнего верно. Он нашёл своё место. Ещё несколько месяцев назад скажи ему кто, что всё обернётся именно так, оборжал бы идиота и послал в паломничество нахуй, как на Голгофу, до просветления в мозгах. А вон оно как. В голове было невозможно пусто. Брок чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, выжатым до последнего, вытраханным, думать о чём-либо совершенно не хотелось, тем более не хотелось загадывать что же будет завтра. Да и что тут думать. Вот оно — его место, его суперы, его жизнь. А для тех, кто считал иначе, у Брока всё ещё зауэр под подушкой.


End file.
